Tout est réel
by MariieCgn
Summary: Et si Pietro était encore vivant même si il sait pris une dizaine de balles? Et si Clint n'était pas marier a Laura et qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant? Et si Pietro faisait parti des Avengers... Tout comme Clint?


Tout est réel.

\- Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle-là ? Demanda Pietro à Clint avant de tomber.

Clint balança le gamin à Steve pendant qu'il se tenait corps et âme au corps de Pietro.

Là, les larmes aux yeux.

Une fois le gamine en sécurité, Captain se précipita vers le corps.

\- Hawkeye. Il faut y allé. Cira Steve.

\- PAS SANS PIETRO.

Sans d'aide. Steve attrapa Le Gamin et ils couraient tous vers les avions du SHIELD. Une fois dedans, Clint était au-dessus du corps de Pietro.

Au touché, le cœur du Gamin ne bâtait plus, et Clint espérait juste que ça n'était pas réel.

 _« C'est réel Clint, l'homme d'on tu es tombé amoureuse et mort. Putain, l'homme que tu aimes. »_ Souffla la conscience de Clint.

*Une fois à la tour Stark.*

Tout le monde était fatigué, mais tout le monde était au chevet du Maximoff qui respirait toujours.

Et même à cinq heures du matin, Clint était toujours proche de lui, ainsi que Wanda qui ne le quitta pas d'une semelle.

\- Tu risques d'être fatiguer Clint, tu dois faire ton rapport au SHIELD –SHIELD c'est ça ?- et tu devrais aller te reposer, je m'occupe de Pietro.

\- Non. Répondit Clint. Le SHIELD peut attendre. J'en ai rien à foutre de Fury et du reste. Le plus important c'est….

\- Tu l'aimes ? Coupa Wanda. Enfin, désolée je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rentré dans ton esprit et de ressentir tout ce que tu ressens pour lui.

\- Wanda ! Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à arrêter de faire ça !

\- Désolée. Mais ça ne me dit pas. Reprit Wanda.

\- Comme je voulais dire. Le plus important c'est Pietro. Peu importe le reste. Termina Clint.

 _« Pourtemps si il savait, Pietro l'aime tellement lui aussi ? Dit le lui bordel. »_ Hurla la tête de Wanda.

Quelques heures après, Clint était toujours devant Pietro, à attendre que quelque chose de miraculeux se passe, alors que –peut-être- rien ne se passerais.

\- Va te reposer Clint. Intervenu Stark –déjà réveiller tout en posant une main sur les épaules de l'archer.

\- Mais Pietro….

\- Je m'en occupe. Je te le promets, je t'appelle si quelque chose change. Je te promets Clint, va te reposer... Sérieux !

Clint ne broncha pas et partis se reposer sous les ordres de Tony. Ce reposer était bien trop difficile pour lui, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Pietro, à ce qu'il avait fait.

' La vie de l'homme qu'il aime pour la vie d'une famille. '

Pietro aurait sûrement préféré mourir et donner sa vie à une famille. Ou peut-être pas. Clint ferma juste ses yeux, trois ou quatre heures, sans plus.

Quand il se releva, il ne passa même pas par la salle de bain ou encore la cuisine, il se dirigea vers la salle près du laboratoire de Stark pour y retrouver Wanda et Pietro.

\- Hey, commença Clint, toujours rien ?

\- Non Clint, rien. Il respire mais il est toujours dans le coma.

\- Putain Stark ! Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?

\- Je ne sais pas Clint, c'est la première fois que je vois ça. Ne l'oublie pas. Il était avec HYD…

\- Qu'est-ce que je m'en tape. Il se réveillera quand ? Coupa Clint.

\- Je donne entre trois jours et une semaine. Après je ne sais pas.

\- Clint. Intervenu Wanda, c'est Pietro qui est là. Arrête. Je t'en supplie. S'il veut partir alors laisse le partir ! Ne l'oblige pas à souffrir d'avantage. Il ne mérite pas qu'in le torture comme ça Clint. Je sais que tu l'aime, mais s'il te plait, arrête de t'enlever.

-Wanda, je… Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser tomber. Tu as raison oui, je l'aime. Avoua Clint devant Stark. Et je veux qu'il se batte. Termina Clint avant de quitter la pièce.

*Quelques jours après Clint n'eut le choix et il devait aller au SHIELD et tout expliqué à Fury et aux autres agents, ce qui était arrivé à Pietro Maximoff.*

\- (…) et je devais aller le chercher, je suis payé pour ça. Alors je suis sorti de l'avion, je me suis précipité vers l'enfant même si les robots de Ultron pouvait me tuer, et ils allaient tirer, sur le gamin et moi…

\- Le gamin ? L'enfant ou Mr Maximoff ? Coupa un agent.

\- L'enfant. Répondit Clint. Et la Pietro est arrivé, à projeter une voiture pour me sauver, nous sauvés et il s'est pris une dizaine de balles. Et vous connaissez la suite.

\- Pourquoi rester à son chevet Mr Barton ? Demanda le même agent.

\- Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Ma vie en échange de la sienne. Je dois rester à son chevet.

\- Bien. Termina Fury. On en a fini. Dites à Mlle Romanoff de venir Barton.

Natasha était devant la pièce, assise à attendre Clint quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Natasha, c'est Wanda.

\- Oh Wanda…

\- Il est réveillé. Coupa Wanda. Natasha… ! Pietro est en vie, réveiller. Devant moi.

\- Wanda, calme-toi… Je t'n prie, respire. Ton frère est là.

\- Il réclame Clint depuis vingt minutes.

\- Il à bientôt finit, dès qu'il sort je ne lui dis pas de m'attendre et qu'il fonce à la Tour.

\- Merci Natasha, de tout cœur.

\- Je t'en prie. Termina Natasha en raccrochant.

Une fois la conversation terminer, Natasha n'attendu pas longtemps que Clint sorte de la pièce.

\- C'est à toi Tasha. Commença Clint.

\- Clint, fonce à la tour Stark. Continua Natasha avec le sourire.

\- Pietro… ?

\- Pietro, Clint. Il est en vie et réveiller. Termina Natasha.

Clint couru alors à sa voiture, roula aussi vite qu'il le put pour rejoindre Pietro.

*Une fois arrivé dans la salle.*

Wanda était devant la salle, à attendre Pietro, et à pleurer –de joie.

\- Clint.

\- Wanda… Commença Clint essoufflé.

\- Du calme Clint. Du calme. Il est là.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Il est fatiguer et il te réclame.

\- Moi ?

Oui. Répondis Wanda. Entre, il n'attend que toi. Termine Wanda.

Clint s'approcha de Wanda pour lui faire une sorte de petit câlin er marcha à grand pas vers la salle.

\- Clint ! Commença Pietro avec le sourire. Clint… ?

Clint était resté devant Le Gamin. Bouche bée. A ne rien pouvoir lui dire.

\- Ça n'est pas réel. Tu es mort. Sortit Clint.

 _« Il n'est pas mort Clint. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là. » Demanda sa conscience._

Non. Il était mort. Clint en était sûr.

\- S'est pas possible. Continua l'archer. Wanda, vous me faites une blague non.

\- Wanda… ! Hurla Pietro pour qu'elle vienne. Clint, Clint regarde-moi, c'est bien moi. C'est bien réel. Tout est réel, je suis en vie.

L'archer se tourne vers Le Gamin.

« Mais merde, Clint il ne peut pas être mort. Réfléchi. »

\- C'est réellement toi ? Demanda Clint encore secoué.

\- Tu veux que ça soit qui d'autre.

\- Tu étais mort Pietro, tu m'a…

\- Sauvé ? Oui, je sais. Coupa Pietro. Mais regarde-moi Clint. Je vais bien, je suis juste épuiser. Ne part pas. Je t'en supplie. Je suis là. Tout est réel. Assura Le Gamin.

Clint ne répondis pas. Il resta juste auprès de Pietro –qui était allongé- à lui tenir sa main tellement fort.

Le soir, Clint ne descendit même pas dîner. Il resta juste au chevet de Pietro qui n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller et de s'endormir à cause de la douleur.

\- Tu devrais manger quelque chose non ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Clint, il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

« J'ai peur que si je pars manger quelque chose, tu ne sois plus là quand je reviendrais. »

\- Non Pietro, je t'assure, je vais bien.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes aussi. La mission a été dure et tu es fatigué. Continua Pietro.

\- Putain Pietro non ! Je ne quitterais pas c'te foutu pièce.

\- Mais Clint il…

\- NON ! Coupa Clint en élevant la voix. Sa se trouve je rêve, ou alors c'est bien réel. Et si c'est un rêve, je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine. Alors je t'en supplie, laisse-moi resté avec toi.

\- Ca n'est pas un rêve Clint, je suis en vie, ici et avec toi.

\- Jusqu'à que tu partes… Chuchota Clint.

Oh oui, ils allaient avoir cette discussion.

\- Je ne partirais pas, ou est-ce que tu veux que j'aille de toute façon ?

\- Avec un autre homme…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de sa ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tout simplement.

\- Mais Clint, je ne partirais pas. Pas avec un autre homme… Et comment tu sais ?

\- C'est écrit dans les dossiers d'HYDRA. J'ai dû me charger de lire le tient… Expliqua Clint.

\- Qui d'autre le sait ?

\- C'est important ça ?

\- Non, mais..

\- Tout le monde s'en fou. Regarde Steve, il ramène toutes les semaines. Et personne ne dit rien.

\- Ah d'accord. Rigola Le Gamin. Une dernière question, pourquoi tu veux que je parte avec un autre homme ?

\- Justement, je ne veux pas. J'ai trop peur que tu fasses ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'un inconnu sorte avec un type qu'il ne peut mériter.

\- Et qui peut me mériter ?

\- Quelqu'un comme Clint. Intervenu Wade Wilson.

« Putain pas lui. »

\- Wade, t'es lourd. Répondit Pietro.

\- J'vais faire court pour que ton cerveau en bouillit comprenne. Clint veut te pécho Gamin.

\- Putain Wade casse toi ou je te tue. Répondit Clint.

\- Tu ne peux pas. Rajouta Wade en partant. JE SUIS IMMORTEL.

\- CASSE TOI CHEZ LES X-MEN ! Hurla Pietro à Wade –qui avait quitté la pièce. Mais quel con.

\- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. Rajouta Clint.

\- Aucun homme qui ne puisse me mérité hein ?

\- Arrête. J'ai jamais dit ça. Plaisanta Clint.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais faire comprendre… Maintenant tu poses tes fesses sur se lit et on regarde la TV. Termina Pietro.

Clint ne discuta pas, il alluma la TV et s'allongea près de Pietro, toujours la main dans cette du Gamin.

*Quelques heures plus tard.*

Clint, lui commençait réellement à être fatiguer, il avait tenu deux heures devant le film mais il était vraiment épuiser. Quand à Pietro, il n'a pas arrêté de bouger pendant tout le film. Alors une fois le film fini, Clint –qui sûrement rêvait- quitta doucement le lit et pris ses affaires.

\- Clint, grommela Pietro. Non Clint, reste. Je t'en prie. Reste.

\- Il faut que tu dormes.

\- Avec toi alors là oui, je pourrais dormir.

« Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

\- D'accord, d'accord Pietro, je reste.

\- Promos.

\- Te promettre quoi ?

\- De resté avec moi.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Emergea Pietro.

\- Avec de simples mots, répondit Clint.

\- Je n'ai pas de mot, par contre si tu pouvais te rapprocher et te mettre dans ce foutu lit sa serait cool.

\- Pourquoi ? S'exclama Barton.

\- Putain Clint pourquoi tu fais chier là ? Je veux dormir avec toi. C'est quelque chose d'insurmontable pour toi ?

\- Non, mais tu sais ce qui est insurmontable ? Répond pas, je vais te le dire. Continua Clint. C'est le fait de te voir ici, en vie, dans se lit, avec moi ayant passé toute l'après-midi à me demander si c'était quelque chose de bien de t'aimer, si c'était quelque chose de bien d'espérer pouvoir au moins une fois toucher tes lèvres. J'ai espéré tellement de fois que tu ne meurs pas, que tu restes…

\- Avec toi ? Parce-que tu as pur que je parte Clint ? Coupa le Gamin.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je parte ou là maintenant ?

\- Nulle part, mais je ne parlais pas de maintenant petit malin.

\- C'est donc insupportable de me voir en vie ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Pas de te voir en vie. De te voir en vie, devant moi, qui suis juste tombé amoureux de toi alors que tu étais mort.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mort Clint, rapproche toi. S'il te plait.

Clint exécuta les ordres de Pietro et s'assaillit sur le lit face à lui.

\- Je ne suis plus mort, je ne partirais pas, je ne partirais plus. Je te le promets. Que dire ? Là où j'étais c'était aussi très difficile de te voir, te lamenter sur ton sort n croyant que c'était de ta faute si j'étais mort. Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour arrêter de souffrir.

\- Souffrir ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Du fait de t'aimer, de m'inquiéter pour toi. Te sauvé la vie n'était pas une preuve d'amour ? Demanda Pietro en versant une larme.

\- Peut-être que Wanda l'a pris comme ça, pas moi.

Et bien c'était le cas. J'avais tellement mal, tellement peur que tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu rigoles tellement avec Natasha…

\- Attend. Coupa Clint. Natasha est ma meilleure amie.

\- Je sais. Mais tu étais tellement avec elle que je n'osais pas venir, vous croyez que je ne sais pas comment vous m'appelez ?

\- Oh Pietro, arrête. C'est pour plaisanter.

\- Je sais, on peut dormir maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr.

Clint ce tourna de l'autre côté en pensant que Pietro se déplaça difficilement pour laisser de la place.

\- Donne. Ordonna Pietro en parlant de la main de Clint.

Clint obéit.

\- C'est vraiment réel ou je rêve ? Demanda Clint.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ? Tu ne rêves pas. C'est réel. Tout est réel.

\- Prouve-le.

Pietro ne fit pas une ni deux. Malgré la douleur il se pencha sur Clint pour lui déposer un baiser.

\- Ça te va ?

\- Encore.

Pietro obéit et embrassa Clint.


End file.
